I Forgive You
by Dreams On Fire
Summary: Peter & Claire. "Je te pardonne. Mais dans le fond, tu n'es pas à blâmer. Je suis la seule fautive..." Chapitre deux en ligne.
1. Adieu

_Voilà voilà, première fic Heroes pour moi. Je dois dire que j'en mène par large du tout ! J'espère en tout cas que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

_ En espérant vous revoir très bientôt,  
LoveJEW..._

**_Je ne possède rien D, sauf peut-être l'idée de l'histoire. Et je ne touche rien non plus en écrivant, sauf vos reviews  
_**

* * *

**I Forgive You**

« Tu étais la première personne avec qui je me sentais en confiance, après ma famille. Ironique non ? Je voyais en toi quelque chose que je ne voyais pas chez les autres. Ce petit truc qui fait que le cœur bat plus vite, et que même dans les situations les plus dangereuses, je me savais en sécurité, puisque tu étais là. Tu portais sur toi tout le poids du monde, et j'avais l'impression de me revoir à travers toi. Toutes mes craintes, tu les partageais aussi. Tu vivais la même situation que moi, et je l'ai tout de suite su. Plus on se connaissait, et plus je me sentais proche de toi, liée presque. Maintenant, tout est plus clair...

Peu à peu, toutes mes barrières se sont envolées, et j'ai laissé place à mes sentiments. _**J'ai commencé par t'aimer**_. Mais comme tout ne peu jamais être parfais, les secrets de familles ont refait surface. Je pense ne jamais avoir autant haï ma vie. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas simple, elle venait en l'espace de quelque secondes de devenir invivable. Mais je t'avais toi, même si on ne se voyait pas souvent, voir pas du tout. Je savais que tu étais là, et cela me suffisait. Puis j'ai rencontré mon père biologique. Un homme à la prestance et à la carrure imposante. Sérieux, presque froid. J'avais peur. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais être la fille d'un tel homme. Dans mon esprit c'était simplement impossible ! Mais quand je l'ai entendu parler de son frère, j'ai compris. Je pouvais aisément lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour, la tendresse et la protection qu'il avait pour son petit frère. J'avais alors hâte de savoir qui était mon oncle. L'homme courageux, gentils et incroyable que mon père me décrivait.

Et, encore une fois, mon monde venait de s'écrouler. J'ai d'abord cru à la mise en scène. A une blague de mauvais goût, une caméra cachée digne des émissions télévisées. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que non, tout était bien réel. Et l'homme que me montrait alors mon père, n'était autre que toi. J'avais sous mes yeux le début de ma descente aux enfers. Vous étiez là, figés sur cette photographie lors de la fête d'anniversaire de votre mère Angela, souriants et heureux. Je me suis alors sentie horriblement honteuse de t'aimer ainsi. D'un amour plus que platonique, d'un amour qu'une nièce ne devrait jamais éprouver pour son oncle. _**J'ai ensuite cherché à t'oublier**_.

Les mois sont passés, difficilement. J'essayais de penser à d'autres choses, d'autres personnes. Tentant en vain de t'oublier. Mais tu étais là à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, et à chaque fois que je les fermais. J'ai alors compris que ce serait difficile. Et douloureux. Je devais me résigner, et je ne le voulais en aucun cas. Mais je le devais, pour mon bien. _**J'ai donc essayé de te détester**_.

Nous nous sommes revu, plusieurs mois après avoir appris que tu étais mon oncle. C'était à la fois comme notre première rencontre, mais aussi tellement différent. Tu es arrivé, sûr de toi et souriant vers moi. Tu ne savais pas. Tu souriais tellement, que tu ne pouvais pas encore savoir ce qui t'attendais. Mon cœur battait à m'en rompre la cage thoracique, j'ai même eu peur que tu ne l'entende en t'approchant si près de moi. Puis tu m'as regardée longuement, avant de caresser ma joue d'un geste tendre et d'y déposer un léger bisous. Je me souviens très bien de cet instant, fatidique. Tu m'as ensuite glissé à l'oreille une phrase qui m'a, une troisième fois, prouvée que ma vie n'était plus un compte de fée, mais bien un enfer. "Bienvenue dans la famille Claire." J'avais tord, tu savais.

Je me suis alors enfuie en courant. Loin de tout, de cette vie qui prenait plaisir à me rendre malheureuse, de ma nouvelle "famille". De toi. Tu savais et tu souriais... J'ai tellement mal quand j'y repense. Toutes mes illusions venaient de se briser sous mes yeux, dans ton simple sourire. Tout ce que j'espérais tant ne pourrait jamais se produire. Sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, prendre ta main et caresser tendrement ta peau avec mon pouce, sentir l'amour et le désir brûler dans tes yeux... Tout ce dont j'avais envie venait de s'envoler. _**J'ai alors entamée une quatrième et dernière phase, celle de l'abandon**_.

Je suis retournée vivre dans ma famille, la vraie, celle qui m'a élevée. Non pas que Nathan et toi ne soyez pas ma famille, seulement, je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes mon sang. Je refusais de penser à toi, de te voir, d'entendre parler de toi. J'ai ôté tout ce qui pouvais me faire flancher : photographies, cadeaux, souvenirs... Et pendant des mois, j'ai refusé tes appels. Pourtant, je prenais ceux de Nathan... Je refusais seulement d'entendre ta voix, et de dire une bêtise. Nathan a bien essayé à plusieurs reprise de te donner le téléphone pour que je te parle, seulement, je le menaçais de ne plus lui parler à lui aussi. Il a du croire que c'était une dispute ou une crise d'adolescente. Un simple coup de tête et que je finirai par te reparler. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait se passer quelques mois plus tard...

Le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire avait pourtant bien commencé. Je devais le fêter simplement en présence de Zack, de ma famille et de quelques amis à moi. Je voulais quelque chose de sobre. Tout ce passait donc pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Mon père m'a lancé un sourire bienveillant, m'invitant silencieusement à aller découvrir la surprise qui m'attendait. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf peut-être à ça. Je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas vous inviter tu sais. Je l'avais même presque supplié. Et il m'avait simplement dit : _"D'accord ma Claire Bear. Mais tu sais, s'ils veulent venir, je ne dirais pas non. La vie est trop précieuse pour perdre des opportunités." _ On peut dire que j'ai eu une surprise de taille en te voyant à l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui en ai voulu, à mon père, d'avoir accepté votre venue. Pendant quelques jours, tout au plus. Mais au fond, je sais qu'il l'a fait pour moi. Parce que si toi, tu as été aveugle bien longtemps, mon père, lui, a su lire entre les lignes. Et même s'il n'a jamais su le fond de mes sentiments, il a très vite compris que je n'étais plus moi, sans toi. Parce que oui Peter, je ne suis pas moi sans toi. Je ne peux vivre en me disant simplement que tu es mon oncle, et que tu m'aimes comme un oncle. C'est trop difficile. Alors imagine ma réaction en te voyant à ma porte, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de cette... fille. Imagine Peter ! La colère et la peine que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant l'homme que j'aime aux bras d'une autre. Je me suis sentie à la fois trompée et brisée.

Tu osais te ramener à mon anniversaire où je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir, accompagné par une fille, qui plus est ta petite amie ! Pour un anniversaire de 18 ans censé être inoubliable, je peux te garantir qu'il restera gravé dans ma mémoire, et pendant un sacré moment. Peter, mon dieu, comme tu as pu être stupide... Mais tu ne savais pas hein !? C'est l'excuse, enfin, une des nombreuses excuses bidons que tu as sorti plus tard... Étrangement, ta petite amie et moi, ça n'a pas été l'amour fou tout de suite... Il est vrai qu'elle te collait un peu trop à mon goût. Elle, elle avait compris. Comme quoi, elle n'est pas si bête que ça...

La nuit commençait à tomber et j'étais partie depuis un petit moment m'isoler dehors, dans le jardin. J'étais si bien sous cet arbre. Et je ne sais pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai enfin laissé libre cours à mes larmes. J'osais pour la première fois pleurer, et quelque part, m'avouer que je n'allais définitivement pas bien. Moi qui depuis le début n'avais pas versée une larme, je rattrapais le temps perdu. Puis j'ai senti une présence dans mon dos. Ta présence...

C'est de toi que tout est parti, et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à me mettre la faute dessus. Tu es tellement lâche par instant Peter. Mais la dessus, je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Peut-être que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais fait la même chose ? Définitivement non... Tu es d'abord resté silencieux. J'ai pensé que tu attendais que je te parle la première. Et je t'ai laissé attendre, longtemps. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que c'est mon père qui est venu voir si tout allait bien. J'en suis sûre même. Un des deux hommes qui s'occupe si bien de moi. A ta différence.

Il avait du passer une bonne heure avant que tu ne comprennes enfin que je n'allais pas t'adresser la parole. Tu as alors cherché à accrocher mon attention. En vain, puisque je refusais toujours obstinément toute approche. Te regarder dans les yeux fut alors la plus grande erreur que j'ai commise ce soir là. Parce que c'est là que tu as enfin compris. Tu as dû facilement lire tout ce qui me préoccupait depuis des mois, la raison de mon comportement, mon refus de te répondre. Tout. Enfin, tu as juste compris ce que je cherchais à cacher depuis des mois. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta réaction.

Tu t'es approché de moi, doucement, puis tu as essuyé mes larmes avec tes pouces. Tu as placé tes paumes contre mes joues, me forçant à te regarder. Mais tu sais, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais dans une sorte d'état de choc. Mon cœur battait à m'en faire mal et mon cerveau refusait tout simplement d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Puis j'ai senti tes lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai d'abord voulu te repousser de toutes mes forces, je voulais te hurler dessus, te gifler, te faire du mal. Autant que tu m'en avais fait. Mais quand ta langue a franchi mes lèvres, j'ai tout oublié. Et la douleur que j'avais ressenti venait de se réduire à la souffrance que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on arrache un pansement. J'ai donc répondu à ton baiser. Puis tout c'est enchaîné...

Je me souviens de tous tes gestes, tous tes mots. Chacune des parcelles de ton corps. Je me souviens de la fréquence à laquelle ton cœur battait. Ta main glissant sur ma peau, remontant mon corps. Ton odeur, qui ne me quittera plus jamais. Je me souviens de la place exacte de ton corps sur le mien, de mes mains dans ton dos, dans tes cheveux. La teinte exacte de tes yeux, tellement nous nous sommes regardés. Je me souviens de l'amour, que je te portais. De tout ce que je t'ai donné ce soir là. Je me souviens de la chronologie exacte des événements, et si je devais la redonner, je pourrais en faire un roman, tellement ça a été bon. Tu m'as fait goûter un monde dont je n'avais pas idée de l'existence. Je me suis offerte à toi, sans crainte. Tu as été mon premier amant, mon seul amour, ma dernière déception...

Alors je te pardonne. Je te pardonne de m'avoir prise pour une enfant alors que j'ai passé le cap il y a bien longtemps. Je te pardonne d'avoir si facilement baissé les bras face à **elle**. Je te pardonne. D'être tombé amoureux, de l'avoir embrassée tendrement devant moi, de l'avoir enlacée chaleureusement lorsque nous sortions en ville. Je te pardonne toutes ces petites choses que tu lui accordes et qui me brisaient le cœur.

Je te pardonne. Mais dans le fond, tu n'es pas à blâmer. Je suis la seule fautive. C'est moi la gamine qui ni connaît rien aux sentiments... Parce que oui Peter, j'étais là. J'étais là du début à la fin, et je n'ai rien raté de ma "descente". J'ai tout entendu, moi, la pauvre gamine qui est tombée amoureuse de son oncle. Je sais que la dispute avec ta petite amie Lindsay, de la semaine dernière nous concernait. Enfin, me. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est plutôt moi qui suis responsable de tout ça... « Une seule fois », c'est étrange, peut-être que je perd la mémoire, mais... Le une seule fois ne serais pas plutôt, des centaines ? Ce petit manège a duré des mois lui aussi. Et à chaque fois, tu tenais le même beau discours... Pathétique, et cruel. Ce sont les deux seuls mots que j'ai réussi à dire après ça.

Oh Peter, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait mal. J'avais tellement repris confiance en toi, en nous. Et il a fallut que tu dises toutes ces choses. Quelque part, je regrette d'avoir écouté à la porte du bureau ce jour là, mais il y a aussi une part de moi qui ne regrette pas, parce que c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris... Tu me brisais le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, mais là, tu venais simplement de m'anéantir. Parce que je t'aimais. Mais le plus douloureux avait été d'entendre ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis longtemps. J'ai enfin compris que si moi je t'aimais, toi tu n'avais pas l'air de tenir à moi, autant que je tiens à toi.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Peter. Il fallait bien que je me réveille de mon monde utopiste un jour. Tu as simplement avancé l'échéance... Je te pardonne aussi de m'avoir ôté mes rêves de petite fille, pour me lâcher dans la réalité. Cruel quelque part, mais efficace. Très efficace.

C'est donc pour cela que je t'ai écris une première lettre, qui sera également la dernière. Parce qu'il fallait que toi aussi tu saches. Que tu comprennes ce qui s'est passé dans mon esprit en ce moment. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le saches plus tôt... Mais je ne me sentais pas la force de te dire ça en face à face. Je sais que j'aurais fini par craquer, ou que tu aurais évincé le sujet, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Comme tous les hommes, tu as ta part de lâcheté, et je sais qu'elle serait ressortie lors de la conversation. Tu m'aurais simplement regardé avec ce regard de chien battu, et j'aurais craqué. Et la conversation n'aurait même pas commencée.

Alors nous y voilà Peter. C'était le but de ma lettre. Te dire tout ce que j'ai ressenti, tout ce que je ressens encore, pour pouvoir partir libre, et sereine... Bientôt un an et demi que je souffre de toi, pour toi. Et je suis lasse. Parce que je m'accroche à quelqu'un qui s'évertue à me laisser tomber. J'ai l'impression de me trouver au milieu de l'océan pacifique, et de voir au loin la terre qui me sauvera. Je nage, encore et encore, mais la terre reste à la même distance... Elle reste si proche mais si loin à la fois. Et aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je suis fatiguée de nager. Je suis fatiguée de m'accrocher à un ''nous'' qui n'arrivera jamais...

Aujourd'hui voilà un an que notre pseudo relation a commencée. Déjà un an. Et c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai décidée qu'elle se terminerait. Même si je n'en ai aucune envie, comme je le disais, il le faut. Pour mon bien... Alors je crois que c'est là que je dois terminer par une note positive, non ? Quelque chose du genre : « Je t'ai dis tout ça mais ne m'en veut pas, je t'aime quand même ! ». Je pense que se serait se voiler la face, et se foutre de toi. Mais égoïstement, il fallait que tu saches, que tu souffres toi aussi. Parce que dans l'histoire, nous sommes deux. Et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été la seule à m'investir réellement.

Alors adieu Peter... »

* * *

«- Peter ! C'est pour toi... crie une voix féminine.

L'homme lève ses yeux rougit de la lettre pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui parle. Le cœur serré, il ne comprend pas encore l'impacte que la lettre vient d'avoir dans sa vie. Il ne sait pas encore les conséquences qu'elle aura dans celle des autres... Il repli délicatement les feuilles dans l'enveloppe, prenant garde que Lindsay ne voit rien des mots couchés sur le papier. Il prend le téléphone avec comme une sorte de mauvais impression. Il sent que la conversation qui va suivre sera douloureuse. Il ne sait pas comment, mais il sait qu'il s'agit de Claire. L'explication qui va suivre ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais il faut lui aussi qu'il lui dise. Il faut qu'elle sache. Qu'au fond, il n'a fait ça que pour les protéger. Que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la perdre. Il ne supporterait pas de ne plus la voir, de ne plus lui parler. Parce que même s'il ne lui a jamais dit, il l'aime... A en mourir. Et s'il faut la supplier pendant des années pour lui prouver, alors il le fera. Il fera n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Oui allô ? Dit Peter, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Peter !? Ici Noah Bennet...

- Bonjour Monsieur Bennet, tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air plutôt perturbé. Sans vous offenser.

- Peter, il s'agit de Claire...

- Tout va bien !? Rien de grave j'espère ! Lance t-il légèrement paniqué.

- Elle est morte... »


	2. Retour

**Finalement, après relecture, je me suis dit, ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi ! Du coup, me revoilà pour une suite. Après plusieurs réécritures et modifications, je suis satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi.**

**Je ne touche rien en écrivant, seulement la satisfaction d'écrire.**

**Hope you enjoy ! **

**LoveJEW**

* * *

Elle a roulé une bonne partie de la nuit, profitant du calme que l'obscurité a apportée à la circulation. Il est 8 h 23, et il lui reste encore une centaine de kilomètres à parcourir. Soit encore une bonne heure de route si tout va bien. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide dans son rétroviseur pour observer le petit ange endormi dans son siège auto. Ce petit être est ce qu'elle a de mieux réussi dans sa vie, ce qu'elle a de plus cher à ses yeux. C'est un peu eux deux contre le monde... Elle sourit et reporte rapidement son attention sur la route. La radio se met à diffuser **Heartbeats** de José Gonzalez et elle augmente un peu le volume. Elle aime beaucoup cette chanson.

_**"One night to be confused**_

_**One night to speed up truth..."**_

"_Une nuit pour être confus_" C'est exactement ce qui lui était arrivée. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule nuit pour que toute sa vie prenne une nouvelle direction. Pas la plus joyeuse des direction, certes, seulement, à cette époque, elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle s'était bien sûr doutée que ce ne serait pas facile, elle s'engageait dans quelque chose de complètement démentiel, mais elle avait tout de même espéré ne pas souffrir de trop. Erreur... Mais aujourd'hui, toute cette douleur n'est plus que poussière comparée à la joie que lui apporte sa fille. A neuf mois, elle porte un regard éveillé sur le monde qui l'entoure. Elle s'extasie devant les jeux musicaux que sa mère lui a acheté, grimpe partout où elle peut, commence à gazouiller quelques syllabes, parfois un ou deux mots... Elle aime aussi particulièrement jouer avec les téléphones portable...

"_**We had a promise made**_

_**We were in love...**_"

"_Nous étions amoureux..._"Oh oui, ils l'étaient. Mais apparemment, elle plus que lui. Mais qu'importe, de leur relation est née Savannah, et ça, ça dépasse tout.

9 h 32. Elles sont enfin arrivées. Elle n'a pas remis les pieds ici depuis bientôt un an et demi. En fait, depuis qu'elle est "décédée". Lorsqu'elle a appris sa grossesse il y a presque 18 mois, elle n'avait pas vu d'autre solution que de se faire passer pour morte. Elle était seule, lui étant déjà avec quelqu'un. Leur relation ne pouvait et ne devait exister, mais le fait est qu'elle existait bel et bien. Elle se retrouvait donc dans le rôle de la maîtresse, la fille un peu naïve et utopiste. Celle qui croit que l'homme qu'elle aime quittera sa compagne pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur relation au grand jour, qu'ils puissent enfin être heureux... Mais rien ne se passe réellement ainsi dans la vraie vie. Ce serait trop facile. L'infidèle trompe sa femme avec la maîtresse, promet qu'il quittera sa compagne bientôt, mais ne fait jamais le quart de ce qu'il dit. Un homme infidèle ne quitte jamais sa femme, il se sent trop coupable pour ça... Et dans l'histoire, c'était elle la maîtresse, la fille seule, la naïve, l'utopiste...

Elle n'avait donc vu que les problèmes s'accumuler : elle était jeune, seule, en danger à chaque secondes de sa vie, amoureuse d'un homme dont elle n'aurait jamais du l'être, et par dessus tout, elle était maintenant enceinte. Alors, oui, elle avait choisit la facilité en fuyant. Personne n'aurait compris sa grossesse de toute façon. Personne n'aurait compris ce qui la liait avec son amant. La morale même était contre elle, contre eux. Alors, pas la peine de perdre du temps en tentant de s'expliquer. C'est donc ainsi que Claire Bennet venait de décéder de façon très soudaine et surtout très inattendue.

Comme d'habitude, la porte est ouverte. Lyle est au lycée, et sa mère vient de partir elle aussi, au toiletteur certainement, il y a quelque minutes. Tous deux en auront pour toute la matinée, ce qui lui laisse quelques heures devant elle. Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte d'entrée, un flux de souvenir la submerge. Le simple fait de passer le pas de la porte lui rappelle à quel point elle a été heureuse dans cette maison. Le plaisir simple de sentir l'odeur des cookies chauds tous les matins, d'entendre sa mère chantonner un air de Jeff Buckley, les pseudo disputes avec Lyle, ou les discussions avec son père. Tout ça lui manque tellement... Combien de fois a t-elle composé le numéro de téléphone de son père ?, avant de raccrocher brusquement...

L'intérieur n'a pas changé. Toutes les photos sont là, peut-être même un peu plus qu'avant... Le vieux fauteuil de cuir qu'elle affectionnait tant ce trouve toujours face à la cheminé, sans oublier toute la panoplie des trophées en tout genre de ce cher MrMuggles, soigneusement rangés dans la vitrine disposée à cet effet à l'entrée. Mais l'atmosphère si chaleureuse qui habitait autrefois cette maison a disparue...

Elle referme délicatement la porte, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Savannah ne dit rien, elle se contente simplement d'observer avec attention le milieu qui l'entoure. Et comme si elle aussi avait senti tous les souvenirs, elle colle sa petite tête blonde un peu plus contre le corps de sa maman tout en suçant son pouce. Elle avance vers le bureau de son père, et le vois assis, dos à elle, en train de pianoter sur son clavier. Son cœur se met alors à battre plus vite.

« - Bonjour Papa...

Noah Bennet arrête toute activité lorsqu'il entend cette voix. Douce, chaleureuse, mais avec ce grain de tristesse. Pour lui il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien celle là, celle de sa petite fille, sa Claire Bear... Il croit d'abord à une hallucination, avant de se rendre compte en se retournant qu'il s'agit bien de sa fille, debout devant lui, et bien vivante. Dix-huit mois. Cinq cent quarante neuf jours qu'il espérait la revoir passer le pas de la porte, souriante. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, même si l'image de sa fille inanimée et les yeux clos le hantait tous les jours. Il avait tout de même gardé cet espoir. Celui que le déni nous offre... Cruelle petite parcelle de paradis pour une vie qui sombre dans les ténèbres que sont la perte d'un enfant... Il se lève alors de son fauteuil, et sans même s'en rendre compte, se dirige vers la jeune femme.

Claire avait imaginé des milliers de scénarios possibles, des milliers de phrases qu'elle aurait pu, même qu'elle aurait dû lui dire, pour pouvoir lui expliquer. Lui dire pourquoi. Pourquoi elle avait disparue en se faisant passer pour morte... Mais en le voyant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la seule chose dont elle a envie, c'est de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort possible... Elle sort rapidement de sa réflexion en sentant deux bras l'entourer, et, sans aucune hésitation, elle se blottie contre lui, oubliant l'espace de quelques secondes les derniers mois... Comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

- Mama, Mama...

Noah se détache doucement de sa fille de façon à voir d'où vient cette petite voix. Trop surpris ou trop heureux, voir même pour les deux raisons, il n'avait même pas fait attention à la petite blottie contre Claire... Il regarde sa fille, puis la petite fille. Et soudain, c'est comme si une lumière venait éclairer la fin d'un long couloir. Tout est plus clair, limpide et parfaitement logique. Il y avait d'ailleurs pensé, mais avait vite oublié cette hypothèse trop improbable. Pas tant que ça il faut croire...

- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, lance t-il souriant. Les mêmes yeux...

Claire le regarde, peu sure de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Mais ce qu'elle lit dans le regard de son père la surprend et ne laisse aucun doute. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas savoir. Ils avaient été discrets, prenant garde de ne pas faire un geste trop explicite, gardant toujours un ton qui se voulait fraternel. Comme un chef d'orchestre contrôlerait ses musiciens, leurs apparitions publiques étaient calculées minutieusement. En dehors de leur rendez-vous à deux, ils jouaient à un jeu. Et la musique avait parfaitement fonctionné, puisque leur manège a duré près d'un an.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis ici pour ça, répond-elle simplement.

Il lui lance un regard protecteur et ils se dirigent dans le salon.

- Quel âge a t-elle ?

- Neuf mois, dix le 24 prochain, lui répond-elle tout en regardant sa fille. Tu veux la prendre ?

- Hum, je ne suis pas sur ma Claire Bear...

- Papa, c'est un bébé, elle ne va pas te manger, lui dit-elle en riant.

Claire se lève et lui tend sa fille. Il sourit et la prend délicatement. Elle les regarde tous les deux et se rend compte de tout ce qu'elle a perdu en partant comme une voleuse il y a plus d'un an. Mais à cette époque, cela paraissait être la meilleure des solutions, et ça l'est toujours. Sortir de l'anonymat serait trop dangereux, pour elle et pour Savannah. Sylar, la compagnie, sa famille biologique. Trop d'obstacles viendraient interférer dans sa vie, et ça, elle était sur de ne pouvoir le supporter. Non, c'est la meilleure des solutions.

- Savannah... Savannah Sandra Bennet Petrelli, lui dit Claire.

- Bienvenue ma petite fille... Tu ressembles à ta maman sweetie...

- Siiiiiti, siiiiti !

Claire rit en entendant sa fille. Cette petite est un vrai phénomène. Elle est terriblement fière d'avoir réussit à faire ce petit bout de chou. Une des choses qu'elle a le mieux réussit dans sa vie, sans aucun doute. Elle s'assied dans le fauteuil face à son père et les observe quelques instants, histoire de garder ces images gravées à jamais dans son esprit. Elle sort son portable et en profite pour faire une photographie. 9 h 50. Elle doit faire vite. Il faut qu'elles soient reparties avant 11h 45.

- Papa j'ai un problème...»

* * *

Trois léger coups contre la porte se font entendre et quelques secondes après, celle ci s'ouvre puis se referme. Instinctivement, Claire porte un regard à sa fille qui joue au pied du canapé, avant de se lever et rassembler ses affaires. Son père la regarde et lève les sourcils en signe de surprise. Apparemment, il n'a aucune idée de qui ça peut être. Il lui fait signe de rester où elle est et de ne faire aucun bruit.

« - Mr Bennet ? lance une voix masculine.

- J'arrive !

- Je suis entré sans frapper comme vous me l'avez dit la dernière fois, reprend l'homme. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas !?

- Absolument pas, répond-il tout en le rejoignant. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Je suis venu pour les photos. Vous m'avez dit de passer hier, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? demande t-il quelque peu surpris.

- Oui, effectivement. Excusez moi je suis un peu surmené ce matin... Vous n'avez qu'à commencer à monter, je...

Il fut intérompu par des bruits venant du salon, puis quelques secondes après, par une petite frimousse blonde marchant à quatre pattes...»


End file.
